Template talk:Spoiler
Changes to existing template I made a change to the current template that allow editors to set a space from the right to conserve floating image perspective: some articles have the spoiler notice appear partially under a floating object (images, most of the times). = where 300px is the width of the image/object. I also thought about merging all of the spoiler warnings under the same template and pass a parameter for the type of spoiler (Ascension/Revelation) while keeping the current warning as the default. Any thoughts? --silverstrike 20:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Would that work by what the page is categorised under? We currently have no Revelation category (which in retrospect we should). I kind of like have specific spoiler categories; maybe someone's played the game but not read Ascension yet, or something. Also, we have pages like the one for Kahlee Sanders or Cerberus, which have both Mass Effect and ME:R / ME:A spoilers on them. --Tullis 23:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea how to make the template check the page category. What I did was added a parameter to define what the spoiler is for - for Example: :: or ::While keeping the generic spoiler warning as the default if the "for" parameter was not specified. --silverstrike 23:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet, nice work. But that needs to go somewhere for users to know about it, either on this page or in the spoiler warning page, preferably both. --Tullis 23:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll add it to both, and also to the templates page. I want to change a few pages first too see that everything is working as planned without any bugs... --silverstrike 23:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Added the notice to this page and to the Mass Effect Wiki:Templates page. The Spoiler warning page already links to the Mass Effect Wiki:Templates page (so no change there). --silverstrike 02:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ME2 Spoilers Guess we should roll out an ME2 spoiler tag while we're at it. How about something in this kind of style? "We... are gonna need bigger guns." Warning: spoilers for Mass Effect 2 follow. Although I have been looking for a way to slim the Revelation and Ascension spoiler tags down a bit. They have a lot of unused space (mostly in width). Any ideas, people who are better at this than me? --Tullis 01:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :This actually looks pretty good :). :Narrowing the warning seems to be a good idea - maybe standardizing all of the warnings to look similar. :We also have the generic warning that we need to decide if we want to change it to ME1 spoiler warning, or add another spoiler warning for ME1 - we can use the generic that relates to both games or just a general spoiler that applies to none (or a few - ME2 and Ascension, for example). I also thought about separating the plot warnings from the exploration/assignment warnings... --silverstrike 17:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ideally I'd like all the spoiler warnings to be about the same size (for a given value of 'same'; the book ones may be slightly larger). Maybe we do need an ME1 spoiler tag... I don't want to have too many though, but I suppose if they're not too big that shouldn't be a problem. --Tullis 23:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Switched the pic for this around a bit. Can someone who knows more than me take a crack at these spoiler templates? --Tullis 01:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::I played around a bit with the template, but without a desired dimensions it will be hard to find a final look. If you could illustrate the desired result as an image, I can make the template to look the same... --silverstrike 13:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I saw that you decided to stick with separate spoiler tags instead of one tag for all (which may partly be at my fault due to the long absence). I have updated the template, but it seem redundant - should I discard all the changes that I made to the template? silverstrike 14:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :That's up to you. The template was redesigned to be smaller and more streamlined, and so far it's working pretty well. But if you want to keep your work, that's not a problem; we may find use for those templates later. --Tullis 14:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::There's really no point in managing unwanted/unneeded templates. The reason that I altered that template to begin with, is to simplify the usage of spoiler tagging. I will leave the template as it is, and will continue to work on it if there is ever a need. ::The last update I've made to the template will present the spoiler tag in use on the wiki ( ) - just for future reference... --silverstrike 15:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Add a Quote? Just wondering if a quote of some kind should be added to the older ME1 spoiler tag to keep it in line with the newer spoiler tags for the books and ME2. Possible examples: * Is submission not preferably to extinction? * Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. * Your species must know its place. * If we die here, I'll kill him. * You want proof? There it is. Or something along those lines. --Trigonous 13:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have absolutely no objections to a quote being in there, I'm just no too terribly keen on any of the above quotes. Did you have any others in mind? SpartHawg948 13:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that was just a quick google search for quotes, it's difficult to find a quote that uniformly describes the game like the ones on the other spoiler tags. ::Add: Possibly create a "quote"? It doesn't need to come from in-game if it sums it up enough, at least in my not-so-experienced opinion.--Trigonous 13:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::No, we'd definitely want a quote that actually comes from the game. I'll see what I can find too (like I need an excuse to play Mass Effect again!), but creating a quote would be way more trouble than it'd be worth. Way too contentious. So yeah, definitely something from the game. SpartHawg948 14:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC)